It Does Matter
by AnEarlyEnding
Summary: Valentine's Day sucks, especially when your birthday is two days after. For one girl that was exactly the case. Can our dearest Misaki Yata find a way to cheer our girl up, or will this year be like every other? Spent alone. ***I know its early, but I couldn't resist! K Project is def my new obsession. M for language. Note: this is my first oneshot in a long time. Sorry if its bad.


"Oi," I turned my head slowly to the right. _Yata-san? Why is he here?_ I thought as I watched him stalk forward, his usual scowl present on his face. "You know it's snowing, right?" he asked. Well more like growled. This was Yata-san after all.

Blinking I nodded my head, "Of course."

"Why are you on the ground anyway? Aren't you cold?" I wanted to giggle at the odd expression on his face. It was a mixture of confusion and annoyance. A true Yata expression. I wondered if that annoyed expression ever left or if it was just permanently stuck on his face.

"I didn't feel like standing." I told him truthfully.

He scoffed and glared at me, "Then sit indoors, stupid. You're going to get sick."

I laughed and grinned up at the nineteen year old. "You sound like you're worried?"

Yata glared harder at me, "Tch, yeah right." he growled. "I just thought it might suck to be sick on your birthday. It is two days from now, you know?"

This time I scoffed. Turning my gaze back towards the street to my left, I sighed. "Yeah, of course I do. It is my birthday after all."

"Kusanagi-san wants to know why aren't you inside?" _Ah, so that's why he's here._ For some reason I was disappointed. It was like a part of me wanted him to be out here of his volition. _This is Yata-san we're talking about here._

"I don't like Valentine's Day." I told him simply. Usually Annie, Rachel and I do our own thing on Valentine's Day. This time it was different. Kusanagi-san wasn't exactly subtle with his affections for Annie, so Valentine's Day for the new couple was a given. Rachel was more than happy to sit quietly with Homra's King and watch the festivities. Mikoto may not say anything, but I could tell he liked her as well. His insane protectiveness over my best friend was a little crazy and a little obvious. At least for me. So that left me. I always get sick to my stomach around couples. That damn envy gets me every time.

"That's odd. I thought girls were all for Valentine's Day." I merely shrugged. I didn't want to offer up my explanation that easily. If he wanted to know, I'd make him work for it. I heard him mumble to himself and stomp up to me. I gave a small squeak as he grabbed my left arm and hoisted me to my feet. "Could you cut the moping shit out already?!" he yelled suddenly, his hazel eyes for once weren't glaring whole heartily at me. I couldn't help the blush that spread across my face.

"I'm not moping!" I muttered, pulling my arm from his hold and turning away from him. If you hadn't guessed, my crush was Yata-san. I didn't expect him to like me back. In fact, I wasn't even sure what kind of girl he liked. He was so shy around the other girls. For some reason he hadn't been that way with me. Well, the first time we met we had duked it out in front of Homra. It was a petty fight that I could have won had he not suddenly used his damn aura. His flames had engulfed me from head to toe, but hadn't burned me. We were too shocked to continue fighting. Him for the mere fact that he hadn't just accidently killed me and me for the mere fact that I had zero idea of what was going on. Having just moved to Japan I was lost when it came to the whole King system and whatnot. Lesson learned I suppose. I guess he didn't get flustered around me because of our fight. Maybe that made me a bit less of a girl to him. I didn't know, but it sucked to watch him blush and stutter in front of other girls. I always thought that side of him was cute and for once I wanted it directed at me.

I jumped a little when I felt a soft punch to my shoulder, "Liar," Yata scoffed, "You are, too. What's with that dumb expression anyway." I glanced back at him for a second and looked away.

"Doesn't matter." I said with a soft smile. "Just tell Kusanagi-san that I'll be in shortly. I just want some fresh air."

Yata was silent. I didn't turn around to check if he'd gone back to the pub, but with as silent as we was, he could have slipped away. However, when his hand wrapped around my upper left arm again, I startled. "Tch," he glared as he begun dragging me back towards the pub. "Tell him yourself, damn it."

"N-no!" I cried suddenly thrusting my right palm into his side. Yata yipped painfully and whirled on me.

"What the fuck was that for?" he glowered.

I glowered right back, my eyes narrowing further, "I told you I wanted to stay outside."

"And I'm telling you you're gonna to get sick."

"I don't care!"

"What the fuck are you so afraid of?!"

"Eh?" I stopped my ranting. I couldn't think of anything to say. I was frozen. _How the hell does he know?_ "W-what do you mean?"

Yata crossed his arms over his chest and raised an eyebrow in my direction. "Don't fuck with me. You know damn well what I'm talking about."

Being the stubborn person I was, I turned my head to the side and averted my gaze from him. "No I don't."

If he was angry before, he was pissed now. Stomping up to me he grabbed my chin and forced me to look at him. "Everyone is having a good time in there tonight. Everyone except you. Mikoto-san doesn't usually do this kind of thing and Kusanagi-san went through so much trouble. Are you really going to be selfish and not at least _try_ to enjoy the party?" he demanded, his voice low in anger.

Slamming my hands into his chest and pushing him away from me, I yelled, "Is it really selfish to hate a holiday you can't even celebrate? Is it that selfish to hate Valentine's Day when you don't even have someone to be with? Huh? Is it that selfish to not want to celebrate something you can never enjoy?"

Yata blinked up at me, "W-what?"

I looked down at my feet, shuffling a bit, "N-never mind." I muttered, suddenly shy. I said too much. I knew I had. And I knew Yata wasn't going to let it go, but I was still going to hope.

"No way!" he snapped pointed an accusatory finger at me, "You can't just say that shit and not elaborate! It's not fuckin happening. Spit it out!"

I huffed. The pout on my lips was pointless I knew. I just couldn't help myself. "I've never had someone to share Valentine's Day with." I finally let out. Glancing up at Yata, I could see his eyes widen. "It's stupid, I know. It's just that every boyfriend I've ever had, if you can call them that, has dumped me a few days before or on the day of. I'm always alone. Well, boyfriend wise. Annie and Rachel were the ones I would do something with. We'd always go to dinner or see a movie and celebrate being single. Now they've got guys to share this day with. Annie and Kusanagi aren't exactly keeping it a secret and Mikoto may be able to hide it a bit better, but I've seen the way he looks at Rachel. She likes him just as much. I didn't want to rain on their parade. That's why I came out here. I wanted to get myself together before going back inside." I let my back hit the brick wall behind me as I heaved a sigh. "I didn't want to depress anyone. They look like they're having so much fun. Even Rachel and Mikoto just sitting next to each other."

There was a heartbeat of silence. And then:

"You're such an idiot."

Surprised I looked up to see Yata looking off to the side. His pale face was flushed from cheek to cheek and he wore the most adorable pouty scowl on his lips. I didn't even know it was possible to pout and scowl at the same time! His hazel eyes shimmered in the moonlight that slipped passed the tall buildings around us. I wasn't sure if I had ever seen him look so handsome before. _Is he blushing?_ "W-what?"

Yata glanced at me briefly from under knitted brows before looking back the way he had been just seconds before. "You. You're such an idiot." He huffed and dropped his crossed arms so that his left hung loosely by his side and his right fist rested on his hip. "You have all the guys in Homra to celebrate with."

I sighed again, "I don't want all the guys in Homra." He glared at me until I continued, "Just one." Yata's eyes widened a fraction before he snapped his gaze to the side again.

"Who?" Straight to the point. Very Yata-like.

"It doesn't matter," I muttered.

"Don't give me that fuckin shit! It does matter!" he yelled, arms out to the side in a wide, outraged gesture. "Spit. It. The. Fuck. Out."

"Why? It's not like he likes me back anyway!" I rasped angrily. Why the hell was he so persistent?

"How do you know? Ya ask him?" he grounded out.

I narrowed my eyes and spat back, "No, I don't need to."

Throwing his arms in the air exasperatedly, "What the hell? Why NOT?"

"Because I'm just one of the guys!" I barked. Yata balked as he stared at me speechless. "There's no way he'd like me over those other girls. They're dainty and pretty and fragile and sweet. I'm hard around the edges, ready for a fight, have a terrible sailor's mouth, and an attitude the size of Mt Fuji. You tell me what's more likable!" I paused a breath and glared teary eyed at the ground, "Is it that bad that I want to sulk by myself for a little bit before putting on a brave face again?"

Yata stomped up to me, slamming his palms to the wall on either side of my head and got in my face, "What makes you think you're not any of those things, huh? You're not exactly a muscle queen. You have an attitude, yeah, but it only ever shows its face when you've been insulted or when you're protecting what you care about. So what if you're ready for a fight? Someone who can't stand up for themselves isn't even a significant spec on the fucking radar!" he growled. I blushed terribly at his closeness.

"Ya-Yata-san?" I whispered in shock. He blinked as if he just realized how little space there was between our bodies, let alone our faces. His face was just as red as mine the next instant. I felt him tense. _He's going to jump back and yell at me, I know it._ But he didn't. Instead, his body relaxed a tiny bit and his eyes slipped to my lips a breath away from his.

"Tch," he scoffed, "It d-doesn't matter who you like. Y-you're my g-girlfriend now, g-got it?" My heart flipped at the stutter in his speech and then soared with his words. His lips were surprisingly soft as they made contact with mine. The slow motion of his lips rolling over mine tentatively gave me shivers and made me want to curl my toes a bit in pleasure. The moan that escaped my throat made him push into me more, offering his own groan of satisfaction. He slowly pulled back until our lips were barely touching.

"It was you, Yata-san." I murmured, my fingers curling into his white pullover, "I've liked you for the longest time."

Yata looked at me for a moment, hazel eyes oddly soft for once before smirking as he shook his head at me, "Idiot." he muttered, his lips dipping down again. "And call me Misaki or don't you understand what a boyfriend is?"

I couldn't help the chuckle that left me just before his lips crashed down on mine again. For once I wasn't going to spend Valentine's Day alone. I pulled back a bit suddenly causing him to growl at me in frustration.

"What?" he growled leaning forward again.

"If I get you for Valentine's Day, what do I get for my birthday in two days?" I asked, but the sudden blush on Misaki's face and devilish grin said it all.

Best Valentine's Day EVER!


End file.
